Bad Wolf
by Natalie Nallareet
Summary: If Rose Tyler had fallen into the time vortex, she might have been able to come back through to the correct reality, just like Caan did. But then again, she would have ended up just as insane as him. Insane/Bad wolf!Rose, Amy/Rose Doctor/Rose. Season 5. two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/C: **Another version of Doctor Who, where Rose _had_ fallen into the time vortex and went just as insane as Caan. In a way, it's also what would have happened if Rose had burned in another way from looking into the heart of the TARDIS. Slightly Amy/Rose (and some Doctor/Rose) but more of a friendship, although I promise if I get any more plot bunnies for the two of them, it will jump onto the paper and fly onto . Two shot, season 5 AU.

**Point of View of** Amy Pond

**Rating K+ **for insanity and suicide references.

* * *

_What if all you understand_

_Could fit into the center of our hand, _

_Then you found it wasn't you, _

_Who held the sum of everything you knew_

_-Live to Rise by Soundgarden_

It wasn't the first time that I woke up in the TARDIS while everyone else was still sleeping. Technically it wasn't really night, we were just drifting somewhere in space-but everyone needed rest, so when the Doctor announced that it was time to get some sleep, no one objected. But, being a finicky sleeper, I woke up well before I was ready. So much for that. All I need is some water, I convinced myself, rising from the bunk bed and tiptoeing past Rory, who was still sound asleep.

In all honesty, I really was just trying to get a glass of water. But I couldn't help but listen if someone was talking in the dead of space-didn't have much of a choice. It was just above a whisper, the voice recognizable but even more tender than I had ever heard it before.

"Has it gotten better at all?" the Doctor asked, from somewhere close by, yet muffled by at least a wall between us.

"N-no," fumbled a female voice that I didn't recognize, her words even softer. Who would be in the TARDIS? He had never mentioned anyone coming to visit, or even being in the traveling machine besides us. "It still burns so much... Doctor, I must warn you-"

"Shh, there's always something coming," murmured the Doctor, silencing her. "If I know what's coming it'll just mix things up even more. Don't worry, I'll make it through, I always do." There was a creak that followed his words. "I've got to go, Amy and Rory will wake up soon. Are you sure you don't want to meet them, or come on some of the adventures with us?"

"I've seen enough time and space Doctor-too much," came the reply.

At that point I had heard enough, I would ask the Doctor about her tomorrow. If he didn't give the answers I would find them myself. Taking the glass of water I had gotten, I slunk back to bed.

* * *

"Where off to now! Have I ever mentioned Raxacoricofallapatorius?" the Doctor asked, grinning over at the two of us. "Amazing planet, haven't been there in ages!" He leaned back on the console, watching us expectantly.

"Sounds good," I agreed, grinning. Rory just nodded, excitement shown vaguely on his features as well. "Oh, and Doctor, I was just curious... do you ever have anyone else in the TARDIS?"

"Not currently, why?" the Doctor replied, not missing a beat. But he had taught me to look out of the very corner of my eye, where I saw him tense, barely, but still just visible.

"No reason," I shrugged, leaning on the console, and flashed a smile. "So what's this planet? Raxa..."

"Raxacoricofallapatorius!" he repeated cheerily, flinging the doors open. We ran out into the sunlight and haze of the peculiar planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the support _nightslashcheetor _and_ tiger35!_**

* * *

A day of running, several interesting alien species, and a dethroned evil dictator later, we were back in the TARDIS, breathlessly laughing.

"Now you shush!" the Doctor instructed, as the TARDIS made a loud hissing noise after we entered. Throwing his coat on a chair, he jumped down the stairs, to start messing with the wires of the time machine. "Hang on, we'll be able to leave in a minute, Ponds!"

Taking advantage of his distraction, I crept over to where I had heard the Doctor and the woman talking. Sure enough, a door I had never entered was on that wall. Glancing behind me shoulder, I reached for the handle, and- locked. It was locked, it wasn't often that the Doctor locked rooms to the TARDIS, which made it even more suspicious.

"Rory," I whispered to my husband, going back up to the door where he was lounging in one of the chairs. "I need your help."

"Hmm?" he asked sleepily, glancing up at me.

"I need to borrow the Doctor's sonic screwdriver," I muttered nervously, my eyes flickering over to check that the Doctor was still busy at work. "Could you distract him or something if he finishes messing with the TARDIS?"

"Why?" Rory asked, standing despite his apparent reluctance.

"Just... I'll explain later," I muttered briskly. He just shrugged and nodded in response. Gritting my teeth slightly, from having to work behind the Doctor's back, I fished the screwdriver out of his coat pocket, and dashed back over to the door. As I fumbled to press the button I had seen him use countless times, it emanated its buzz, which was followed by a click. The hallway it led into was dark, but the room it led into held multiple lights-only the table lamp was on. It shed light onto the woman sitting in a bean bag chair, staring at me with an intense, wild, gaze.

"I tried to warn him, but even the smallest meddling upsets him," she whispered, staring at me but still acting as though I didn't exist. She let loose a shrill, insane laugh.

"Hello?" I whispered uncertainly, taking a step forward.

"The girl who waited," She whispered. "Amelia Pond... I knew he was coming, tried to warn him as I said."

"Hang on," I said, sitting down next to her. "How do you know who I am?"

"You've seen so much by your standards of time and space, but here is something new that you are desperately frightened of. It's okay, Amy, you're good; that's what your daughter says," she hummed softly under her breath, turning her gaze to follow me, her odd stare still there. "Yes Amy, I know who you are. I have seen all of reality and time and space... I spent what could be defined as eternity in the time vortex-in hell. And yes, I am insane, even I can tell that."

"Who are you?" I gaped, staring back into her eyes with almost the same intensity. Suddenly, everything I heard before made sense... oh god, this poor woman.

"Rose, Rose Tyler," Rose replied, snorting slightly. "More like Bad Wolf at this point."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked softly, not being able to help myself as I put an arm around her shoulder; as if that did anything.

"Nothing," Rose sighed, not responding to the hopefully comforting touch.

"There's never any more we'll be able to do for her," the Doctor walked into the room, a mournful expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Rose, I know you just wanted to be left alone."

"I knew it would happen," was her instant, dreamy response. "I-it's alright. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" the Doctor asked, his voice more gentle than I had ever heard it before.

"Everything has its time," she murmured, her voice trailing off, her brow furrowing. I bit my lip, waiting for her to continue-but she said nothing.

"Come on," the Doctor murmured, his face falling into shadow as he leaned on the door that lead back out into the TARDIS. "She won't snap out of it until hours later."

Wordlessly, I followed him out back out of her little sanctuary.

"I-I'm sorry," I murmured breathlessly, gut churning inside of me as I sat down next to the TARDIS's console. "I should have never-"

"It's fine," The Doctor responded quietly, his face sunken, for once revealing how old he was in the timeless sadness.

"What's going on?" Rory asked, looking between our two sober faces. We both ignored him for the time being.

"Who was she, Doctor?" I questioned hesitantly, handing him back the sonic screwdriver.

"Rose. She use to travel with me, we were friends," the Doctor choked out, his voice suggesting that he was a little bit more then that.

"Doctor," I murmured gently. "What happened to her?"

"I couldn't save her," he breathed, tears welling up in his eyes. "She fell into the time vortex because she wouldn't leave me. Miracle Rose managed to fall through a crack, out of what many call hell. She saw everything that ever was, or could be-no one could manage that without going..." Insane. Even if he knew it, and she'd full out admitted it... he could never say the words out loud.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, in a hug. "It wasn't your fault."

The Doctor said nothing, just hugged me back.

"Isn't there something we can do for her?" Rory asked uncomfortably. "Take her outside, help her heal?"

"Nothing," the Doctor shook his head, brooding over to the console without looking at us. He started the TARDIS, even the noise that represented fun and adventure seemed more forlorn and disheartened right now.

The last thing Rose said was still bugging me, something that didn't quite fit-even for her standards. Everything has its time... There was something so-oh, no. I ran past the Doctor truding out the door, his shoulders _ in defeat, towards Rose's sheltered room.

"Amy!" Rory called after me, but I didn't listen. That didn't matter, not now. If I was a seconds too late...

"Rose!" I cried out, entering the room.

She turned wordlessly, a knife in her hand. Rose laughed her insane giggle, tiredness not only shown in her laugh but also her eyes.

"Don't-" I begged, clutching her hand holding the sharp object.

"Everything has its time, Amy," she whispered, sounding as though she were in a trance of some sort. "I have seen this end, it is meant to be. I'm tired, there's nothing left for me that hasn't already been seen."

"No, Rose! That's not all there is, that's never all there is," I screamed at her, as though the louder I talked the more she would be forced to listen. I yanked Rose away from the knife and off the ground. Sighing, she barely struggled as I took her by the hand down the hall, out into the sunlight. Under the hot glares of what looked like current day London, I watched her cringe under the intense light.

"I never saw this coming-" Rose gasped, and for the first time I saw her blink, coming out of the insane trance.

"You traveled with the Doctor, you know what he's like," I glanced at her, biting my lip hopefully. "So you know that time can be rewritten. Not everything's set in stone. You don't just sit there and watch it all happen! You-"

"Take a stand, do what's right when no one else has the guts," Rose finished, for the first time actually smiling, the change breaking through the wall of crazy that lingered in her eyes-the smile reaching her eyes as well.


End file.
